theflarrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter Zolomon
Hunter Zolomon, also known as Zoom, was a citizen of Earth Two, who lived an awful childhood, with his father killing his mother right in front of him, and was sent to an orphanage. Void of empathy, he started killing people. He was undergoing electric-shock therapy one night when Wells' particle accelerator went off, and was hit by the lightning-bolt when he was being shocked by the chair and chemicals fell on him. Making him a metahuman and became the fastest man alive on his Earth. But he wanted more speed, and so invented speed drug, called "Velocity," which boosted his speed dramatically. He began to wrought terror and nightmare around the city, wanting nothing but blood and death. His speed boost came with the consequence, "Velocity" poisoned him and the only cure was to absorb the speed of an untainted speedster, and fought Jay Garrick, won and tried to steal his speed but couldn't for some reason, so imprisoned him as a trophy. And came up with an idea "for fun"; he took on Jay's mantle as "the Flash" and battled metas and made it look like he had many battles with Zoom, even though he was Zoom, all to give the people hope just so he could rip it away from them. Once he laid eyes on the portal in the sky, he began hauling some metas on his Earth over to Earth One to get Barry stronger so he could absorb his speed and heal himself while also getting even more speed. He was eventually defeated by Barry, and the time wraiths appeared, transformed him into a creature that then went on to serve as an enforcer of the speed-force. Powers and abilities Powers *'Speed Force connection:' **'Super speed:' At first, when Hunter had yellow lightning, he was the fastest being in his world, but the specifics of what his speed was during this time aren't known. After majorly overdosing on "Velocity," his speed was boosted dramatically, his lightning turned blue which signified high-level speed, becoming so fast that he could appear places in mere moments and no one could oppose him, not even Solovar. He could kill metas swiftly without difficulty, such as when he killed Deathstorm, Reverb, Killer Frost and Rupture. According to Harry, he was at least three or four times faster than Barry, and that despite that Barry could break open portals in time, Barry was practically frozen during their first encounter. When Zoom pummeled Barry at his lair, he proved that he was faster than two-tenths of a second, seeing as Barry was at that time after having beaten the Turtle. When Zoom absorbed Barry's speed, his cells were cured and his speed was boosted much further than ever before. **'Super strength:' Presumably due to his immense amounts of speed-force energy in his system, he was shown to have mighty strength. He could pick up full grown men lift them high off the ground, and even dragged Barry all around the city with one hand. **'Accelerated perceptions:' Hunter could perceive the world in slow motion, and could at least process things at two-tenths of a second. After his speed increased when he absorbed Barry's speed, his perceptions were heightened even more. **'Superhuman momentum:' Hunter was capable of inflicting large amounts of physical damage on his opponents by packing speed into his blows. His punches seemed to break the sound barrier. He was able to reduce Barry to a bloody mess in seconds with his deadly strikes, and even break his spine, causing paralysis. Even with Barry's rapid healing, the damage inflicted on him was noticeably prolonged. **'Super agility:' Hunter's speed extended into his reflexes and so he was extremely agile, able to intercept things in midair, like that time when he caught a dart that Harry shot at him. He was able to change directions immediately while moving at super speed. This let him make sharp turns at super-speed, without sliding or losing his balance. It also let him leap farther and higher, able to easily perform acrobatic movements in combat, as well as fight confidently while free falling. **'Super stamina:' **'Interdimensional travel:' Hunter made good use of the breaches that were scattered around the city, which bridge two locations together, and eventually could rip open portals with his own power. **'Time travel:' Hunter could move fast enough to break open holes in time, allowing him to travel through time, an ability which Hunter abused to get time remnants of himself to assist him in the current timeline. **'Electrokinesis:' Hunter could make powerful blue electricity emanate off of himself, and could manipulate lightning with a touch, as shown when he caught Barry's lightning-bolt and redirected back at him, and he can send surges of electricity into people by touching them, causing them extreme pain. **'Eye transformation:' Hunter could change the color of his eyes to pure black due to the physical corruption caused by the Velocity serum. This serves as both identity concealment and as a mean of intimidation (in the case of pure black). However, this is not a result of his electrokinesis, unlike fellow speedsters. **'Bodily vibration/Intangibility:' Hunter could vibrate his body to varying effects. Using this, he could haze his body so that he couldn't be clearly perceived, and could change his voice to something terrifying. ***'Phasing:' As the Black Flash *'Speed Force sense:' The Black Flash can sense the presence of the Speed Force in any given speedster. *'Killing touch:' The Black Flash can disintegrate speedsters with a touch if he touches them for long enough.